


Half-Life of Hope

by 4Kennedy



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Angst, Community: femslash100, Dystopia, End of the World, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Infection, Virus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:05:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6848242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 273 after the outbreak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half-Life of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Table/Prompt: Alternate Universes - #2 Apocalypse/Dystopian at femslash100 on lj  
> lanalucy is my wonderful betareader, who also suggested the title.

_This is Dr. Jemma Simmons. Day 273 after the outbreak..._

Jemma released the record button of the voice recorder. She looked around her lab, lit only by emergency lighting, wondering if she’d heard something. Nothing seemed to move in the shadows; all was quiet. She pressed the record button again.  

_Further testing has shown the virus is not only drug-resistant but is also adapts remarkably quickly to potential threats. All remedies I’ve thus far developed and tested have proven ineffective._

  The lights flickered, but stabilized again. Jemma sighed in relief, knowing that sooner or later, the back-up generator would finally break down and she’d be left alone in the dark.  

_Still no contact from other survivors, if there are any. Silence on all channels. I fear I’m all that‘s left of humanity. It’ll only be a matter of time until I run out of supplies or get infected myself._

There was a framed picture on Jemma’s desk of a beautiful woman. Tears pricked at the corners of Jemma’s eyes and her heart constricted painfully. She reached out to touch the photo. “I love you so much.“  

Her tears spilled over as Jemma’s hopes continued to diminish. Her infected and mutated girlfriend was locked in the facility’s basement.   

_I’m sorry, Daisy, but I can’t do this any longer._

Jemma took the gun lying beside Daisy’s picture and released the safety.  

The End    


End file.
